


Canoeing

by HartbigFic



Category: Hartbig, My Drunk Kitchen, dailygrace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartbigFic/pseuds/HartbigFic





	Canoeing

“Come on Grace, it’ll be fun!” Hannah exclaimed, trying to get Grace to budge from her spot on the couch.

“It doesn’t sound fun at all. If we end up capsizing there will be rocks and seaweed and other yuck stuff,” Grace responded, not impressed with Hannah’s latest idea of fun.

“If we don’t move in the canoe or rock it side to side, we won’t capsize at all, come on Grace, come canoeing; do it for me?” Hannah asked, giving the blonde the puppy dog look.  
“No, no, don’t use that look on me!” Grace replied, feeling herself give into the blue-eyed girl as she began to pout. “Okay, Okay, fine, let’s go canoeing,” Grace added after a minute.

Waiting until Grace stood, Hannah hugged her tightly and placed a soft kiss on the tender skin of her neck, eliciting a small moan from the girl. “Come on, let’s go,” Hannah said, taking hold of Grace’s hand and dragging her into the bedroom to get ready.

Driving the twenty minutes to the river, they parked the car and went over to the man handling the canoes. 

“How can I help you today, ladies?” he asked, looking between the two.

“I rang earlier about hiring a canoe for a few hours,” Hannah replied, seeing the man acknowledge her.

“Ah yes, Miss Hart, let me get the canoe ready for you and your lady friend,” the man said, pulling the canoe down onto the wooden ramp and placing two paddles in it. “Okay, taller one in the back,” he said, pointing to Grace.

Reluctantly Grace carefully stepped into the canoe and sat down, taking a paddle in her hands. Watching the man push it into the water, so the back of it was floating, Hannah got into the front of it and took her paddle.

“Okay girls, to your left is mainly seaweed and fallen trees and to your right is clear river water with lovely spots to stop and swim, enjoy,” the man said, pushing the canoe the rest of the way into the water.

“Which way do I paddle?” Grace asked Hannah, having no idea what to do.

“You paddle to the right and I’ll paddle to the left, we should begin to move forward then,” Hannah replied, starting off with slow strokes as she waited for Grace to get the hang of it.

After ten or so minutes of slowly paddling to the right, their speed increased as they both grew more confident with the water activity.

“See, this is fun isn’t it?” Hannah asked, looking ahead of her to see if they were continuing in a straight path.

“Well, it’s more fun than what I thought it would be,” Grace admitted, looking around as the sounds of nature called from every direction.

“I think it’s really peaceful out here, the trees, the water, the sounds of the birds singing softly and most of all, a really amazing person to share it with,” Hannah said, feeling a blush rise in her checks, grateful that Grace could only see her back.

“I agree, and I have the added bonus of the best view of your butt,” Grace replied, watching as the tips of Hannah’s ears tinged pink.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Hannah responded, feeling as if her face was on fire. Leaning over the side of the canoe slightly, Hannah dipped her hand into the water and slightly shook the canoe.

“Holy shit! Hannah, don’t do that again!” Grace almost screamed, gripping on to either side of the canoe.

“Calm down, Gracie, that was nothing,” Hannah responded, hearing the panic in the taller girl’s voice.

“Yeah, sure,” Grace said, beginning to paddle once more.

Heading about one hundred metres down the river, they came into a clearing where the river was clear and free of rocks and seaweed and fresh water dripped down a rock formation creating a small waterfall.

“It’s so beautiful here, I want to get out of the canoe and go swimming,” Hannah said, amazing by the view in front of her as the canoe got really close to the edge of the river where a small sandbank sat.

“It is beautiful but I don’t think I agreed to go swimming,” Grace replied, watching as Hannah sat perfectly still and removed her shirt and threw into on the sand bank, leaving her in a simple bikini top. 

“Come swimming or I’ll capsize the canoe. I’ll get you into the water one way or another,” Hannah joked, as Grace used the paddle to push away from the side of the river and back into the middle.

“What was that for?” Hannah asked, gripping onto the canoe.

“If you’re going to capsize us, I’d much rather have you do it where I’m less likely to touch the bottom,” Grace responded, smirking slightly as she had a feeling Hannah wouldn’t do it.

Knowing that Grace was positive that she wouldn’t capsize the canoe, Hannah began to rock back and forth, shaking it slightly so it moved side to side.

“Hannah, think about what you’re doing!” Grace said, not liking that Hannah was bold enough to capsize them.

“It’ll be fine,” Hannah called back, leaning too far to the right as the canoe tipped them into the water and righted itself.

“Hannah!” Grace yelled, as soon as she stood up and wiped the water from her eyes. “Hannah?” Grace asked, not able to see the smaller girl anywhere.

“Over here,” Hannah said, coming up behind Grace as she swam over to her.

“You are so dead!” Grace joked, walking towards Hannah as she tried to swim away. Grabbing Hannah by her ankle, Grace pulled the blue-eyed girl towards her and reached for the strings of her bikini and undid both of them simultaneously. Pulling Hannah away from her top before she realised what happened, Grace stepped forward and grabbed it before the shorter girl could reach it.

“Grace, that’s just plain mean,” Hannah said, covering her front with her left arm while trying to stay afloat as she couldn’t reach the bottom like Grace could.

“I think it’s perfectly fair,” the brown-eyed girl responded, tossing the item into the canoe and walking over to Hannah seeing as she seemed to be having a little trouble.

Pulling the girl to her, she felt Hannah wrap her legs around her waist as her arms circled around her neck as her bare breasts pressed against her chest. “I think I may like canoeing after all if this is what happens,” Grace said, leaning in and capturing Hannah’s lips with her own as they shared a heated kiss.

“I’m also beginning to see more benefits from canoeing,” Hannah replied, trailing a line of kisses down Grace’s neck as she felt the taller girl’s hand cup her backside and squeeze it softly.

“Mhm,” Grace moaned as Hannah began to softly suck on her pulse point as she closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the feeling of Hannah’s warm lips on her cold skin.

“Woo! Get at it girls!” a couple of guys cheered at them as they paddled quickly past the two.

“Go get a life you perverts!” Grace yelled back at them as she heard them laugh as they paddled out of view.

Resting her head on Grace’s shoulder, Hannah waited until she heard nothing but nature around them before looking into Grace’s brown orbs. Holding eye contact with the girl she loved, they both broke out in a fit of giggles.

“Go grab your shirt and then we can go home and finish this,” Grace winked, placing one last kiss on Hannah’s lips before she let Hannah go to retrieve her shirt.

Getting back into the canoe, they both began to paddle back to the ramp so they could head home and finish what they started.

The End ~


End file.
